


Metaphorically make a blind man see

by tomcollins



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Blindness, Communication, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rin is forgetful, blind!Nitori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Nitori, do you remember what you look like?” He asked.<br/>Nitori Thought for a moment… the image in his head was blurred and patchy… he tried hard to think but nothing came to him.<br/>“I… don’t” He said quietly.<br/>Rin crawled over to him and sat behind him, He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and rest his chin on his shoulder.<br/>“Well, I’ll tell you” He replied.<br/>Rin touched Nitori’s hair.<br/>“Your hair is cut all weird and uneven… and it’s grey, like a storm cloud”<br/>Nitori remained silent, listening intently. Rin moved his hand to the corner of Nitori’s right eye.<br/>“Your eyes are blue like the pools we swim in…”<br/>He moved his hand to a spot on Nitori’s cheek.<br/>“You have this cute fucking mole right here”'</p><p>Nitori is apologetic, bubbly and blind. Rin is forgetful, irritable and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardFairy/gifts).



> Inspired by a story by TheAwkwardFairy ahhhhh  
> yeah

It happened when he was 10… How scary it is to just not see, to lose something so important. How strange it is over the years, forgetting what things look like. Until all you know are colors and a few expressions that your parents have made… but now…

Nitori was scared. You know how you get scared when you can’t see anything? Well you would think he would have gotten used to by now. But here Nitori was, standing in the doorway of his dorm at Samezuka academy. It had only really just hit him that he wouldn’t have his parents with him... this was going to be hard. Nitori sighed and sucked in a breath, feeling the doorframe carefully. Hopefully he will be able to memorize the route… in the door up the stairs, turn left and second door to the right. He repeated this several times under his breath and started walking around in the room. He felt everything… the desk the drawers, where the window was, the door that lead off into what he assumed was the bathroom. To the right was a pair of bunk beds. He wondered what bunk his Senpai would sleep on… A few days prior Nitori had been told he would be sharing a room with someone. Nitori didn’t mind in the slightest, in fact, he was quite excited. That, mixed with the fear he felt for being in such an unknown place, was making him anxious and on edge. He continued to walk around the room until he heard a sound in the direction of the doorway.  
“Yo” the voice says lazily.  
Nitori turns to where he assumes the voice is coming from.  
“h-hello!” he says, bowing.  
Rin frowns a little at the boy in front of him. He bowed off to the side and didn’t look straight at him.  
“Yeah ok…” Rin sighs, moving around Nitori to get to the three boxes in the corner.   
Nitori hears him move and turns in his direction.  
“Um… I’m Nitori Aiichiro! I’m glad to be sharing this room with you” he gushes, bowing once more.  
Rin raises an eyebrow and turns to look at him.  
“Matsuoka Rin” he says.  
Nitori smiled. Matsuoka-Senpai seemed really cool. Nitori walked towards window and felt along the sill and the chest of drawers. He didn’t notice the clock before… did Matsuoka-senpai put it there? Rin watches from the floor as Nitori touches the clock he just placed on the drawers. Oh… He finally got it.  
Rin got up and leaned on the chest of drawers, facing Nitori, observing him carefully.  
“You’re blind” He stated.  
Nitori stopped touching the clock and looked towards Rin.  
“Um… y-yes” he says, nodding.  
Rin sighs. What the dorm manager had said made sense now. But blindness was more than ‘a little quirk’. Asshole.  
Rin looked around the room and spotted Nitori’s cane on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, placing in Nitori’s hand, making sure he had a hold of it.  
“Thank you senpai” Nitori said.  
He walks over to the bunk beds, touching the ladder before turning towards where Rin was.  
“Ah senpai… top or bottom?” He asks.  
Rin almost chokes and frowns at Nitori.  
“What?” he asks, trying to stay composed.  
“Top or bottom?” Nitori repeats.  
“What?” Rin says, this time not composed.  
“Senpai would you like the top or bottom bunk?” Nitori says, gripping tighter on the ladder.  
“Oh… ah bottom I guess… if that works.”   
Nitori grins.  
“Yes! I like the top bunk anyway!” he says cheerfully.  
Rin sighs and nods and continues unpacking.

 

The next two days were spent with Nitori getting used to the room and getting used to Rin. Rin was quite quiet. Not talking much unless Nitori spoke first. When he did speak he sounded irritated or bored and occasionally hostile. Nitori kept asking questions anyway. Sometimes Rin would ask questions too, but he avoided ones about his blindness.   
On Saturday, after Nitori came out from the shower he heard Rin call him over. He padded over to the bunk beds and Rin grabbed his arm gently and placed some paper in his hand.  
“That was under the door. It’s got dots on it so I’m assuming it’s for you” Rin said.  
“Ah! Thank you senpai!” Nitori replied cheerfully.  
He sat down next to the bed with his back against the wall and began to run his finger from left to right on the page. Rin leaned over and looked curiously at Nitori’s grinning face.   
“What is it?” Rin asked.  
Nitori looked up and grinned.  
“It’s the training schedule for the swim team!” He explained excitedly.  
Rin was taken aback.  
“Swim team?”   
Nitori nodded.   
“Yes! I can’t wait to swim!” He said.  
Rin frowned… This blind kid was joining the swim team but yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He slammed his fist against the wooden frame of the bed, causing Nitori to yelp and jump away.  
“Senpai?” he asked.  
Rin got up from his bed.  
“I’m going out.” He said.  
Nitori sat there in shock, listening to the sound of the door opening and closing again.

 

On Sunday night it was quiet. Nitori sat on his top bunk while Rin sat at the desk reading a book.  
“Hey, Nitori…” Rin said, not looking up.  
“Ah, yes?” Nitori replied, turning in his direction.  
“We have practice tomorrow right?” He said.  
Nitori frowned.  
“Tomorrow I have swimming prac- ah senpai!”   
Rin Hunched in and hid his face, despite Nitori being unable to see him anyway.  
“Senpai! Are you joining the swim team?” Nitori asked, holding onto the rail of the bed and leaning over.  
` ”Yeah, what of it?” Rin said defensively.  
Nitori grinned. 

 

Walking to the pool took much longer than it usually would for Rin. I suppose that’s how it is when you have a short, bubbly little kid attached to your arm. Nitori grasped Rin’s sleeve in one hand and his cane in the other. He was glad his senpai was with him, he had been very worried about having to find the pool himself. Rin carried both his and Nitori’s bags on his arm and walked facing forward, only half listening to the boy next to him, alerting him every time there was a set of stairs or a door coming up.  
“… Senpai what stoke do you swim?” Nitori asked.  
Rin glanced down at him momentarily.  
“Butterfly” He replied.  
Nitori stopped walking.  
“Really? That’s so amazing senpai!” He said grinning and nodding excitedly.  
Rin scratched his head.  
“It’s not really…” He said, starting to walk again.  
Nitori started walking too, clutching tightly to Rin’s sleeve.

When the two arrived at the change rooms most of the team were already gone. The few members who were there turned and looked in confusion but then got back to what they were doing. Rin grabbed Nitori’s arm and lead him towards his locker.   
“Yours is number 126…” He said.  
Nitori nodded and ran his fingers over the number.  
“Ah, thank you senpai!” he said.  
Rin grunted in reply.  
“Well if you need help or whatever just yell…” Rin sighed.  
Nitori nodded once more and felt next to himself for his bag.

Before practice started Nitori talked to the coach, who seemed very surprised by Nitori.  
“I don’t think we’ve ever had a blind man on the team… try not to drown on us ok” He had laughed.  
Today they were just being timed. But Nitori was excited. He wanted so bad to get in the water and swim. He listened for Rin’s time and was very impressed. Rin was fast. When Nitori got called he walked over to the ladder and climbed in, standing at the wall. He heard a nearby teammate chuckle but ignored him. Nitori didn’t know how to use the starting block and he wasn’t going to risk it. Rin, who was drying his hair, walked over and stood next to the captain. He had been dying to see Nitori swim. What would it be like? He flinched when Seijuurou blew his whistle but his eyes kept on Nitori. He was an average swimmer, not too fast. But his technique was sloppy. This isn’t what caught Rin’s eye though. Nitori dragged his fingers desperately through the water; it was almost as if he was trying to feel all of it at once. Rin felt on edge as he approached the turn… he was gonna hit his head, surely… but no. When Nitori reached the end he did an almost perfect turn. He kept going and finished up; touching the wall and bringing is head out of the water. Rin walked over and grabbed Nitori’s hand, pulling him up. Nitori Scrambled a bit and climbed clumsily out of the pool.   
“Senpai?” he asked, slightly out of breath.  
“Yeah it’s me” Rin replied.  
Seijuurou walked over with the stop watch.   
“Not bad kid, we might work on your technique later” He said.  
Nitori grinned and turned towards where he assumed Rin was.  
“Senpai what did you think?” He asked.  
Rin sighed.  
“Yeah it was ok.”

When they got back to the room Nitori put his bag and his cane down on the ground next to the bunk bed. Rin followed him in and put his bags down too. Nitori turned.  
“Matsuoka-senpai…” He began.  
Rin made a noise of recognition.  
“C-can I… can I please touch your face?” Nitori stammered.  
Rin turned, taken aback.  
“Huh?” he questioned.  
“I… I won’t be able to know what you look like… but I want to get an idea… please” Nitori said gently.  
Rin sighed and grabbed Nitori’s hand and placed it on his face.  
Nitori began to feel around Rin’s face, his eyes and nose.  
“Senpai… you have long hair… kinda like a girl” Nitori chuckled.  
Rin frowned and repressed a growl. Nitori felt Rin’s eyebrows crease and laughed a little more. He continued feeling his face… his jaw and chin. He felt Rin’s mouth, which was slightly open. He couldn’t resist the urge to push his finger past those lips and to the teeth… he moved his hand back and frowned.  
“… Senpai… what’s with your teeth?” He asked.  
Rin lightly slapped Nitori’s hand and stepped back.  
“Shut the fuck up!” he growled.  
This made Nitori laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying warning for this chapter aha

He had been on the swim team for a week, one long week. Training was long and hard and Nitori loved it. He loved going for runs outside with Rin and working with the captain to improve his technique and swimming. He loved swimming. 

“Nitori?” Rin called  
Nitori looked up.  
“Yes senpai?” He replied.  
Rin walked over and touched Nitori’s head lightly.  
“Why don’t you hit your head on the wall?” Rin asked, pressing a little harder.  
Nitori considered.  
“It’s because when I swim I reach my hands out and when my fingers nearly touch the wall” He stopped and demonstrated.  
“I tuck myself in… turn and kick!” He explained.  
Rin was dumbfounded. If his fingers touch the wall how is he able to turn? Nitori must be flexible.  
Rin sometimes asked questions like these. They were all about swimming.

 

It was Monday night it happened though. Nitori got out of the pool at the end of practice and walked towards the change rooms. He stopped before the door. Through the doorway he could hear laughing and the distinct sound of his own cane tapping about. He walked through the door and clears his throat.  
“Um… excuse me” he says.  
The boys stopped laughing and Nitori heard one approach.  
“Hey it’s Nitori-kun” He laughed, giving Nitori a whack on the ankle with the cane.  
“Ow! Um… excuse me can I have that-“  
“How do you even use this thing” The boy asked.  
Nitori heard the air be disturbed by the cane being swung around and cowered down.  
“B-be careful please!” he stammered.  
Nitori hissed as it unexpectedly donked him on the head.  
“Listen you shit.” The boy said, leaning in close.  
Nitori was frightened and confused but he crouched still.  
“This is my second year on this team and if you stop us from winning you won’t even be able to hear or feel, got it Nitori-kun?” The boy hissed.  
Nitori nodded. He heard his cane clatter to the ground in front of him and the boys walk out of the change rooms. Nitori sat for a bit, but then got up and grabbed his cane. He walked over and felt for his locker, and got changed without even bothering to dry himself.

 

When Rin finally got out of the pool Nitori was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. He was probably in the change rooms. When Rin walked in Nitori wasn’t there. This was when he began to get worried. Nitori always waited after practice, they had even agreed on it. Was Nitori even able to find his way back without Rin? Rin hurried to get changed and pack up. He didn’t want Nitori to get lost or anything. Rin Rushed out of the change rooms and started to take the normal route back, but stopping to look down any corridors. Rin finally found Nitori standing in the middle of a wide corridor tapping his cane around but finding nothing.  
“Nitori!” Rin called.  
Nitori stopped moving but didn’t answer. Rin caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He frowned.  
“Nitori… what the fuck… your clothes are wet…” Rin said, questioning in his voice.  
Nitori once again didn’t answer and Rin huffed.  
“We need to get you out of this shit come on” he sighed, beginning to walk.  
Nitori silently followed him.

 

When they arrived back at the room Rin walked around Nitori to his drawers fetching out some clothes. He returned to Nitori and placed them in his hands.  
“Go get changed” He said.  
Nitori did what he was told and headed off to the bathroom. Rin waited patiently for him to return.  
“Nitori”  
There was no answer.  
“Nitori! Please say something!” Rin exclaimed, his voice slightly cracked.  
“Senpai…” Nitori finally said.  
“Why did you run off?” Rin asked.  
There wasn’t an answer. Rin cursed under his breath. Rin grabbed the younger boy and pulled him down onto a chair with him. Nitori started to panic.  
“Senpai… what are you doing?” He asked, struggling.  
Nitori then heard a click and felt warm air on his head.  
“I’m drying your hair.”  
Nitori sat still and let Rin do it. There was something about the warm body he was sitting on that made him calm. But when his hair was almost dry he broke down crying. Rin let him, continuing to dry it but stoking it a little more. When Nitori’s hair was dry he turned off the hair drier and put it down. Once Nitori heard the hair drier turn off he turned around and wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin let him cry into his chest for a few minutes.  
“Nitori what happened…” he asked.  
Nitori sniffed and moved his head so just his forehead was touching Rin’s chest.  
“Senpai… I’m going to let the team down!” Nitori cried.  
Rin frowned and touched Nitori’s head.  
“What did they do…?”  
“N-no… sen-“  
“What did they do?” Rin raised his voice a little this time.  
Nitori gulped and everything gushed out. Stuttering and messing up a few times. With every word Nitori spoke Rin became increasingly more and more furious… Those assholes… those fucking assholes. Rin slammed fist down onto the desk next to him. Nitori flinched.  
“S-senpai?” he questioned.  
Rin tried to compose himself but failed miserably.   
“Bastards…” He swears.  
“Senpai… why are you shaking?” Nitori asks, now worried.  
Rin took a deep breath.  
“I don’t know why… anyone would ever even try to pick on you… especially because you’re…” Rin avoids saying the word ‘blind’.  
Nitori sniffs.  
“They were right though… I will let the team down…” He said quietly.  
Rin grabs Nitori by the arm and looks him in the eyes, even though he knows very goddamn well that it won’t make a difference.  
“Nitori you are great swimmer, a lot fucking better than half those bastards” He says.  
“But I’m not…” Nitori begins.  
“Not what?” Rin said, his voice a little louder.  
Nitori pulls his arm away and gets up.  
“I’m not you senpai” He says, rubbing his arm.  
Rin, frustrated at this point stands up and gives Nitori a halfhearted hug.  
“Yeah and I’m not you” He states blandly.  
Rin let go and stood back keeping a hand on Nitori’s shoulder.  
“I’m going to the vending machine… come with” He said, stating the last part instead of asking. Nitori nodded and Rin grabbed his cane.

 

“So what drink do you want?” Rin asked.  
Nitori Let go of Rin’s arm and considered.  
“Ah! Juice! I would like some juice please senpai!” Nitori said finally.  
Rin rolled his eyes and then remembered… fuck…  
“What sort of juice do you want Nitori?” Rin sighed.  
“Um… apple! No not apple… orange? Ah but it’s late... Um…”  
Rin waited impatiently for Nitori to make up his mind and after about a minute he let out an exasperated sigh.  
“How about we play a game” Rin suggested, a little less than enthusiastic.  
Nitori stopped talking.  
“I’ll pick a flavor for you and you have to guess” Rin said, walking up to the vending machine.  
Once the juice was poured Rin walked over to Nitori and raised his arm, placing the juice in his hand. Nitori muttered a thank you and brought the cup carefully to his mouth. He took a sip and frowned. He then took a large gulp and grinned.  
“Blackcurrant! It’s blackcurrant!” Nitori said, holding up his drink.  
Rin laughed.  
“It’s fucking apple” He said.  
Nitori frowned and downed the rest.  
“Wow it is too!”

 

Nitori rushed to his drawers and opened up the third one down. He reached into a little box and grabbed out some coins.  
“Senpai!” Nitori called, turning into the room and holding out his hand.  
Rin approached Nitori and held his hand under Nitori’s extended one. He was surprised when some money dropped into his hand.   
“For the juice!” Nitori explains.   
Rin sighed and walked around him, putting the money back into Nitori’s little box. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the younger boy’s shoulders, and then ruffled his hair.  
“Thanks” He said.   
Nitori grabbed the blanket and grinned.  
Rin looked at the clock, too early to sleep by his standards.  
“Hey Nitori…”  
Nitori, who was climbing the ladder to his bunk, stopped.  
“Yes?”   
“Do you like music?” Rin asked.  
Nitori finished climbing up.   
“Yes I love music!” He said excitedly.  
“… Mind if I play some?”  
“Not at all” Nitori replied, settling into bed.  
Rin moved to put a CD in the small CD player he brought with him. Nitori was surprised to hear English vocals. He couldn’t understand what was being said but it was nice anyway. Rin turned out the light and Nitori fell asleep to the sound of foreign words and Rin singing along quietly.  
Rin was good at singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter so far I think... It seems like I'm writing this in blocks... like some parts of the chapter don't flow together idk... but yeah

In Nitori’s opinion, Nanase-san sounded awful. Rin had come back to the room earlier and hadn’t said a word until now. Nitori had listened silently from his top bunk to the occasional shaky breaths and Rin cursing quietly. He had jumped when he heard the crash of Rin’s phone against the post of the bunk bed. For about an hour Nitori sat like this. He was worried. Rin would usually at least announce his presence when entering the room. He waited for Rin to say something to him. It never happened.  
“Senpai…?” Nitori called from his top bunk.  
Rin shifted but didn’t say anything. Determined, Nitori crawled carefully to the ladder, shifted his position and climbed down. He stood at the bottom still holding onto the ladder.  
“Senpai” He called again.  
Once again, Rin didn’t say a word. Nitori could tell by his breathing that he wasn’t asleep. He moved around and bent down and reached out for his senpai. Once his hand touched what he thought to maybe be Rin’s face, it was slapped away.  
“Fuck off Nitori!” Rin yelled, sitting up.  
As soon as the words had left his mouth it hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached out for Nitori’s hand cursing under his breath.  
“Shit…um fuck… Nitori…. Shit I’m sorry uh” He blundered.   
“Are you ok senpai?” Nitori asked, his voice a little shaky.  
Even in the dark Rin could that the gentle smile on Nitori’s face was put on.  
“Some things happened” Rin said, not wanting to talk about it.  
“What things?” Nitori asked, moving a little closer.  
Rin hesitated and looked away.  
“I bet Haru… but it doesn’t feel right…” Rin said, talking to himself more than Nitori.  
“Haru? Who’s Haru?”   
“Haruka Nanase” Rin mutters.  
“Senpai is Nanase-san your girlfriend?” Nitori asks, His mouth hanging open.  
Rin turns and glares.  
“NO. Haru is a boy firstly… Jesus Christ”   
Nitori tries not to look relieved… why was he feeling relieved anyway?  
“Do you not like Nanase-san?” Nitori asked.  
Rin looked away again and didn’t answer. He knew Nitori couldn’t see it… it was automatic.  
“Senpai?”   
Rin let go of Nitori’s hand.  
“I don’t know anymore”  
Nitori stood there in the silence for a moment. He thought Nanase-san sounded awful. He didn’t know anything about this person, but if he hurt his senpai… but what was this other feeling? Was it jealousy? ‘Haru’… Rin still called Nitori “Nitori”… If he didn’t even like him then why use a nickname?   
“I’m going to bed” Nitori said quietly, grabbing onto the railing and walking around.  
When he got to the top he heard Rin speak.  
“Goodnight Nitori”  
Nitori tucked himself in.  
“Goodnight senpai….” He replied.

 

“Matsuoka-senpai you never told me you went to a school in Australia!” Nitori was in the doorway.  
Nitori had gone across the hall to talk to the captain about some things and had rushed back. Rin put down the book he had been reading.  
“Nitori where’s your cane?” Rin sighed.  
Nitori opened and closed his fingers a few times before realizing he didn’t have it. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt his cane be placed in his hand from behind.  
“You left this in my room.” Seijuurou said.  
He ruffled Nitori’s hair a little bit too roughly and grinned at Rin.  
“So you didn’t tell this kid about Australia?” He said, pointing his thumb at the oblivious Nitori.  
“I didn’t know I was obliged to” Rin replied coldly.  
“But senpai that’s so cool!” Nitori interrupted.  
Rin ignored him and stood up, folding his arms.  
“Mikoshiba I said to you that I wasn’t talking about it”   
The captain scoffed.  
“And why not Matsuoka?”   
Rin glared at him, walking over and gently nudging Nitori out of the way. Nitori, not expecting it, stumbles. Rin looks back briefly to make sure he’s alright but walks to the door.  
“We don’t talk about Australia” He hisses, closing the door.  
Rin turns around and reassures Nitori before returning to his book.

 

Nitori was scared. Today he was staying back after practice with Rin… He was going to learn how to use the starting block. Everyone had already left and it was too quiet for his nervous mind. He heard Rin climb out of the pool and pad over to him.  
“You ready Nitori?” He asked.  
Nitori nodded and reached out for Rin. Rin stood next to him. He could tell Nitori was scared. He didn’t even need to feel the shaking hand digging his nails into Rin’s arm. Rin could see in his face, that face that was so much more expressive than Nitori could ever know. Nonetheless he had said he was fine. Rin slowly lead Nitori towards the starting block. He told Nitori to lift his foot but he was frozen. Ok definitely not ready.  
“Nitori…” Rin said, pulling away gently.  
Nitori made a sound of recognition.   
“It’s safe…”  
“For you maybe…”   
“I’ll go first to make sure…”  
“That won’t make a difference senpai!” Nitori said, raising his voice.  
Rin was shocked. He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
“I’ll close my eyes”  
“S-senpai?”   
“I’ll close my eyes and do it” Rin said firmly.  
Nitori’s face was suddenly painted with skepticism.  
“How will I know?” He asked.  
Rin closed his eyes and brought Nitori’s hand to his face. Nitori’s fingers felt over his closed eyes. He pulled his hand away.  
“How can I be sure you won’t open them?” Nitori asked, pouting.  
Rin, with his eyes still closed, reached out towards Nitori.  
“You’ll just have to trust me” He said.   
With that he turned to where he thought the block was. He ended up walking into one, stubbing his toe and swearing, but he kept his eyes closed. He climbed clumsily onto the block and reached down the front to make sure he was facing the right way. He called out to Nitori and got into starting position. Nitori was so brave. Even now, Rin the “emotionless prick” (as his teammates called him) was scared. What if he was facing the wrong way and if he dived he’d hit the concrete? He sucked it up. Nitori had to do this every single moment of his life. Rin sucked in a breath and dived just like he usually does.  
He hit the water and his finger glided through. It was safe. He had to let Nitori know. He swum to an edge and pulled himself out of the water, opening his eyes. He saw Nitori, closer to the pool than he was before, biting his lip and moving nervously. Rin walked to him.  
“I didn’t die” He huffed.  
Nitori let out a breath and smiled.  
‘You did it!” He cheered.  
“Now it’s your turn”  
Nitori gulped.  
“O-okay…” He stammered.  
Rin grabbed his hand and led him towards the block. Nitori stopped and indicated he needed help up. Rin sighed and placed his hands on his waist. He hadn’t noticed before what a delicate frame Nitori had. His skin was pale and his hips were quite feminine for a boy. Why was Rin noticing all this now? He bit the inside of his lip and gripped Nitori’s waist tighter, lifting him and helping him onto the block. He talked Nitori through the steps, helping him into position. He blushed every time he had to touch his stomach and hips. Nitori listened intently, jumping a little every time Rin touched him. He was going to be safe. He told himself over and over.   
“When you’re ready you can go” Rin said, stepping back.  
Nitori took in a deep breath. 

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. It was like how Rin felt when touching the wall at the end of a race. Nitori began to kick off but his second foot… Rin didn’t know what happened. Nitori Tumbled into the water and Rin cried out in horror. He ran, completely ignoring the whole ‘no running by the pool’ rule. He dived in after Nitori and grabbed him, pulling him up. Nitori coughed and splatted and Rin pulled him out of the pool.  
“Nitori? Nitori!” Rin spoke urgently.  
Nitori’s face was plastered with fear as he breathed in shaky breaths.  
“R-Rin-senpai…” he breathed.  
He wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist and hugged him, his body shaking. Rin bent down and picked him up by the legs, wrapping them around his waist like a koala. Nitori wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“I don’t want to swim anymore senpai…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't kill me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nitori has a sort of panic attack in this chapter... like a breakdown so just be weary

Rin hoped that no one would see them... because surely you’d question a wet, half-naked guy carrying another wet, half-naked guy around his waist. He hurried but made sure not to run. It wasn’t really the thought of being seen that made him rush but more the shivering, sobbing boy in his arms. He did initially feel cold but the embarrassment of possibly being caught and the prolonged skin to skin contact had warmed him up quite quickly. Nitori’s words echoed in his head, over and over again.

 

“Shit…” Rin cursed.  
He had put Nitori down gently and started looking for the spare key.  
“shitshitshitshit…”  
Rin heard Nitori speak up but he wasn’t sure if they were actual words.  
`”Nitori where’s the room key?” Rin asked.  
The actual key was still with their clothes at the pool.  
“Mat…” Nitori breathed.  
Rin lifted up the mat and exhaled in both relief and annoyance. The door took a few tries to unlock but once in was he put his hand on Nitori’s arm and led him inside. Nitori shivered.  
“It’s cold…” he said quietly.  
Rin looked at him for a second… that had been the first normal thing he had said. He sighed and picked up a towel from the top of the drawers. He walked over to Nitori and started drying him. He jumped a little but didn’t protest. It’s not like he would really protest even if he didn’t want to be dried but that was beside the point. Rin dried Nitori’s body and his hair, ruffling it a little. When he was done he grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over Nitori.  
“Arms” He commanded.  
Nitori put his arms through the too-big armholes and frowned a little. Fuck… Rin frowned back. He could have easily given Nitori one of his own shirts but he had subconsciously gone for his. The shirt, being loose on Rin, fell down to the middle of Nitori’s thighs, obscuring the swimmers he had underneath. What the fuck was he doing? Rin touched Nitori’s shoulder.  
“I’m going to get our stuff… for the love of god, stay here, please…” He huffed.  
Nitori nodded. Once Rin left he was left standing in the middle of the room alone… Nothing to hold onto. His breathing hitched and he stumbled around, trying to find purchase on something. Everything hit him at once, tears ran down his face as he reached and grabbed helplessly. He finally touched the edge of the set of draws and fell towards it, sobs raking through his body. He slid down onto the floor and tried to calm himself. He heard walking up the hall and called out hoping it was Rin.  
“Rin-Senpai?” He choked.  
Rin, who decided to get changed at the pool, jogged in.  
“’Rin-Senpai’…?” He started.  
He then noticed Nitori Curled up on the floor and rushed over.  
“Nitori?” He asked crouching down.  
Nitori inhaled.  
“Yes?”  
‘I don’t want to swim anymore senpai’…. It played again in his head.  
“Nitori… did you mean it?”  
He sniffed.  
“I… don’t want to…” He cried.  
Rin grabbed Nitori, maybe a little too forcefully.  
“You can’t just fucking give up” he hissed.  
“Senp-“  
Rin cut him off by getting up and pulling Nitori with him into a tight hug.  
“No shut up…” he growled.  
He let go of the younger boy and handed him his clothes.  
“Get changed”  
“Turn around please” Nitori asked timidly.  
Rin sighed and turned around.  
“Yeah ok”  
He heard Nitori shuffle his swimmers down… He could just turn around whenever… Nitori wouldn’t… No he was not going to do that. No. He waited patiently, trying to ignore the internal struggle.  
“Done” Nitori called.  
Rin turned around… as far he could see nothing had changed. But sure enough, his swimmers were on the ground.  
“Do you need help with the shirt?” Rin asked, frowning.  
“Well… um… I’m gonna wear it… please senpai…” Nitori blushed.  
“HUH? Fuck… um I mean sure…?” Rin spluttered.  
Nitori smiled. That was the first smile so far, Rin felt relieved. He grabbed Nitori’s wrist and moved towards his bed.  
“Sit down” He sighed.  
Nitori patted the edge of the bed and sat down carefully. Rin leaned back against the wall.  
“In Australia I couldn’t swim…” He exhaled.  
Nitori frowned and turned towards Rin. Rin continued.  
“I hit some sort of block… I wasn’t able to swim like I usually could. It hurt…”  
Rin took in a deep breath.  
“I came back one winter… and I saw Haru… I wanted to prove to him that I was better… to get past that… so we raced and I lost…”  
“Senpai…?”  
Rin turned towards Nitori.  
“I said the exact thing you did… and I didn’t swim for years… but Nitori… You made me swim again…”  
Nitori’s face lit up.  
“You can’t fucking give up…” Rin urged.  
“I won’t…” Nitori agreed.  
Rin smiled a tiny bit and looked at the clock.  
“It’s pretty late…” He said, standing up.  
He was of course going by Nitori’s standards. Nitori nodded and began climbing into Rin’s bed. Rin looked at him.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed.  
Nitori gave Rin a sheepish smile.  
“Sleeping here” He said.  
Rin growled and climbed in too.  
“You’re pushing it”  
“Senpai you could sleep in my bed…”  
“I’m fucking sleeping in my bed”  
Nitori scooted over towards the wall a bit more. Rin turned off the lights.  
“That’s an ugly shirt by the way…” Rin grumbled.  
“It smells like senpai!” Nitori grinned.  
Rin jolted away from Nitori a bit.  
“Creepy dork!” He exclaimed.  
“Are you hurt anywhere?” Rin added.  
Nitori was too tired to answer so stayed silent. He heard Rin move. In the next moment he felt what he could have sworn to be his senpai’s lips pressed against his own. He didn’t react because he couldn’t be sure. It was gone seconds later anyway.  
Rin’s face burned red. He can’t believe he did it… he actually fucking did it… why? Nitori was almost definitely asleep so it doesn’t really matter right? Somehow Rin felt disappointed.

 

Nothing was mentioned over the next few days and Rin concluded that yes, Nitori was asleep. That was pushed to the back of his mind as the forgotten training camp came along. Nitori freaked out at first, the day before the trip they were reminded. Nitori would be in an unknown space… in the middle of nowhere… Rin promptly told him that he had talked to the captain and that they were in a separate room together. When the day of the trip came Rin went through Nitori’s bags to make sure he had everything. He questioned Nitori’s choice in underwear and Nitori blushed and reminded Rin… Frick. Getting onto the boat was a hassle but Nitori managed.  
“I haven’t been on a boat before… I can’t even really remember what they look like” He commented on the trip.  
Rin swallowed his drink.  
“Yeah?”

 

“’Take Nitori to the convenience store!’” Rin mocked  
Nitori turned curiously. Rin sighed.  
“Nothing… you want anything… we can spend all of Mikoshiba’s money” Rin huffed.  
“Ooh! Chips!” He said excitedly.  
Rin pushed 5 packets into the basket. As Rin was paying Nitori grabbed the bags in one hand and started walking towards the door, his cane making sure he didn’t hit anything else He wasn’t paying attention and didn’t hear the automatic door open before he got there. The other person didn’t seem to be paying attention either, and they both collided. Nitori dropped his bag and fell backwards. The girl (he assumed from the voice) screeched. Rin rushed over.  
“Nii-chan?” The voice said.  
Rin looked up.  
“Gou?” he frowned.  
Nitori just sat on the floor in wonder.  
“Senpai?” he asked.  
Rin helped him up.  
“Uh yeah… my sister is standing in front of you…” He explained.  
“Eh? Sister?”  
“Rin didn’t you this kid about me?”  
“What are you doing here Gou?” Rin asked.  
“Me and the others are here on a training camp…” she explained.  
Rin grabbed Nitori’s arm tighter.  
“Nitori we’re going…”  
“Senpai?” Nitori asked.  
Rin just started walking and Nitori scrambled to pick up the bags and his cane. Rin realized and picked them up for him. 

 

“Why’d we leave your sister?” Nitori asked.  
“Go have a shower…”  
“What did she mean, the others? Did she mean Nanase-san?” Nitori continued.  
“Go have a shower Nitori” Rin snapped.  
“Ah… ok senpai…” Nitori laughed nervously.  
He held out his hands, waiting for Rin to place his clothes there. When he felt the clothes there he muttered a thank you and went off towards the bathroom.  
Rin had sat down and read two pages of his book when he heard a crash and a squeak. He dropped it and rushed to the bathroom. Without thinking he hurried to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Nitori had fallen in the oddest looking position. Rin’s face was bright red.  
“I fell” Nitori laughed.  
He looked stuck.  
“Do… you need help?” Rin asked, looking away.  
“Ah… yes please senpai…”  
Rin turned off the water and bent down, grabbing him just under his rib cage. Luckily, Nitori was facing away from him, because he face was red enough already. Once Nitori was up Rin held on for just a little too long. His thoughts began to wander… Just how easy it would be to reach dow- No… no… Nitori turned his head and Rin froze.  
“Senpai?”  
Oh got Nitori’s breath was on his face… Just as he thought of closing the distance himself, Nitori’s lips hit his own.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few moments to process, that yes, he was kissing Nitori, Yes Nitori kissed him not the other way round and yes he was fucking loving it. It was quite apparent that Nitori hadn’t kissed anyone before, he was clumsy. He also occasionally missed Rin’s mouth and got his chin or his cheek. Rin, who had been caught in the moment, then remembered that Nitori was in the shower and stark naked. His face burnt and he pulled away.  
“Uh… so enjoy your shower” He choked.  
“Senpaaaaaiii” Nitori whined.  
Rin covered his face and walked out. He heard the water turn back on and a little squeak as Nitori realized he’d turned the wrong tap on. Rin tried to get his breathing normal again. He’d never really questioned it… these feelings… It wasn’t exactly as if he was gay… men didn’t really interest him. Women didn’t really interest him either though… in fact… Has it only been Nitori? Rin can remember having a few elementary school crushes but they were more conforming to the whole “girlfriend” society than actual affection. Nitori is the first person to make him blush like this… you could even say he was even his first kiss, if you didn’t count those dares in middle school (which Rin would be sure to mention if Nitori ever asked). Rin sighed and sat down on one of the futons. He heard the water shut off and got ready for whatever was going to come next. Nitori seemed to take forever and a day to get dressed, Rin sat nervously waiting. When Nitori opened the door he automatically looked away… dammit.  
“Senpai, where abouts are you?” Nitori asked.  
“Ah… down on the futons…” Rin said.  
Nitori nodded, got down and crawled his way over to Rin. His hand touched Rin’s leg and Rin jolted away. Nitori bit his lip and sat up.  
“So… are we going to talk about this?” He asked nervously.  
Rin sighed and rubbed his head.  
“How exactly do we talk about this?”  
“I might be mistaken but I think I kissed you…”  
“You did…”  
“Senpai I’m really sorry!” Nitori apologized.  
“I kissed you back didn’t I?”  
“I do-“  
“I fucking kissed you back Nitori, that usually indicates the feeling is mutual”  
Nitori swallowed. Rin scratched his head.  
“So…?”  
“I have no fucking idea” Rin sighed.  
Nitori shifted a little closer.  
“Why did you stop kissing me?” he asked.  
Rin glared at him and blushed.  
“Because usually if at least one of you is naked… and you’re kissing… the next step is- I WAS NOT WILLING TO HAVE SEX IN A SHOWER STALL… besides… um…”  
“What senpai?” Nitori cocked his head.  
Rin blushed.  
“I mean I’m not even sure how it’d work… I mean…” Rin spluttered.  
“Oh, well since we’re both boys, it would work by-“  
“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN… I didn’t think you’d be into all that because… well…”  
“Because I’m blind? It’s not a dirty word…” Nitori frowned.  
“Sorry…” Rin looks away.  
“I may be blind but I’m still a teenage boy senpai” Nitori laughed.  
“Can we please drop this subject?” Rin pleaded, his face hot.  
Nitori opened his mouth but closed it again.  
“So what are we going to do?” Rin asked.  
“I… don’t know…”  
“Would that sort of relationship work? I mean there’s heaps of shit to consider…”  
“We won’t be public right away… please” Nitori urged.  
Rin sighed.  
“Yeah…”  
A silence fell between the boys. It wasn’t an awkward silence, kinda like the usual ones they often experienced back in their room. Nitori still felt on edge. His brain tried to process what had happened. He did indeed kiss his senpai, and his senpai kissed him back… And in an exchange of awkward words they had sort of become a thing. Nitori wished he could see his senpai right now…  
“May I touch your face again?” He asked.  
Without answering Rin brought his face to Nitori’s outstretched hands. It was the same as the first time, hands wandering all over Rin’s face. Nitori enjoyed remembering all the bumps and ridges he had felt before. The frown lines that he had felt last time had softened. Nitori felt Rin’s mouth and giggled as he remembered Rin’s teeth. He poked Rin’s cheeks playfully but Rin didn’t react. Rin sat silently, enjoying the looks of joy on Nitori’s face. Nitori’s hands were too soft for a guy… Rin expected them to be calloused from constantly gripping his cane.  
“Do you moisturize your hands?” Rin spoke.  
Nitori pulled his hand away slightly and blushed.  
“Ah, yes” He answered.  
He continued. Rin noticed how Nitori touched a little harder in some places, like in the circles under Rin’s eyes and along his jawline.  
“Nitori, I’m going to kiss you if that’s ok?” Rin asked.  
He had to ask, he had to make sure Nitori was prepared.  
“Yeah ok” he breathed.  
Rin placed his hands on Nitori’s face to direct him. He brought his face forward so their lips were just a centimeter or two apart and allowed Nitori to close the distance himself. Their lips met and Rin closed his eyes. Was this what it was like to kiss someone while blind? It probably wasn’t even close but still, this action made him feel just that little bit closer to Nitori. Nitori’s hands fumbled and felt their way up Rin’s back and up to his hair. He played with it a little before pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on the bridge of Rin’s nose.  
“Girl hair…” He giggled.  
“Shut up!” Rin growled, almost playfully, pushing Nitori away gently.  
Nitori fell backwards onto his own futon and started laughing.  
“What color is your hair?” He asked.  
“Red” Rin replied.  
Nitori tried to remember Red hair… He could only remember brown, black and maybe blond hair… Red was a bright color…  
“Weird hair and weird teeth…” He muttered.  
“Shut up!” Rin growled again.  
He sighed.  
“Nitori, do you remember what you look like?” He asked.  
Nitori Thought for a moment… the image in his head was blurred and patchy… he tried hard to think but nothing came to him.  
“I… don’t” He said quietly.  
Rin crawled over to him and sat behind him, He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and rest his chin on his shoulder.  
“Well, I’ll tell you” He replied.  
Rin touched Nitori’s hair.  
“Your hair is cut all weird and uneven… and it’s grey, like a storm cloud”  
Nitori remained silent, listening intently. Rin moved his hand to the corner of Nitori’s right eye.  
“Your eyes are blue like the pools we swim in…”  
He moved his hand to a spot on Nitori’s cheek.  
“You have this cute fucking mole right here”  
He stroked the skin just under it.  
“And you’re pretty pale too…”  
Rin moved away from Nitori and stood up.  
“You’re short too…” He muttered.  
Nitori’s face was full of happiness and his eyes filled with tears.  
“Rin-senpai” He exclaimed.  
Rin smiled a bit at the use of his first name.  
“Well, bed time” He sighed.  
Nitori pouted but didn’t complain. Rin Walked over to the light and turned it off. He watched Nitori settle in and settled onto the futon next to him. They lay silently for a few minutes, neither of the sleeping. Rin turned to look at Nitori.  
“Hey, Nitori?” He asked, making sure Nitori was awake.  
“Yes senpai?” He replied…  
Rin shifted.  
“Do they have braille porn?” He asked, frowning at the roof.  
Nitori considered.  
“I… don’t think so… But there are drama CDs”  
“Drama CDs?” Rin asked, propping himself up.  
“Would you like me to show you?” Nitori asked.  
Rin sat up fully and frowned.  
“You have one with you?”  
Nitori grinned sheepishly.  
“Yes… get my bag please senpai”  
Rin got up and grabbed Nitori’s bag for him. Nitori dug through and pulled out his portable CD player. Rin had assumed it was for homework so didn’t question it while checking his bag. Nitori Held out and ear bud for Rin and Rin took it. Nitori pressed play. Rin’s ears were soon assaulted by the sounds of… well… it took him about two minutes to realize that it was in fact, two men.  
“N-Nitori-“ He started.  
Nitori pressed pause.  
“What is it senpai?” He asked innocently.  
Rin just took out the ear bud and shook his head.  
“It’s nothing…” Rin sighed.  
He got back into bed; Nitori settled down too and pressed play on his CD player. Rin exhaled and shook his head, turning over and attempting to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the rating up to M cos yay.... Yeah it was hard writing this somehow? so I'm sorry if it was dope... I'm really enjoying writing this though... I just hope it's not bad  
> Anyway my computer is fixed now so probably back to chapters every few days...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: if you don't want to read that, this chapter is skip-able. I don't recommend skipping though because this chapter is really funny (at least in my opinion) so... BUT THE NSFW IS REALLY FLUFFY STUFF OK YES enjoy...

“Rin-Senpai, Captain says there’s a package for you in the lobby” Nitori said from the door.  
Rin looked up from his phone for a moment. Did he order something? Wait… Rin stood up and grinned.  
“It’s here! That was quick…” He chuckled.  
Nitori frowned at the change of character, Rin sounded happy. When was he ever this happy? Rin walked to the door, muttering to himself as he went along. When he got to the doorway he grabbed Nitori’s arm.  
“Come for a walk” He grinned.

 

Rin opened up the box and pulled all the items out one by one. Nitori, who was standing in the middle of the room, kept asking about the contents of the package, Rin brushed him off. He piled all the items back into the box and picked it up, turning to face the confused boy.  
“Sit down” Rin said excitedly.  
Nitori was scared at the cheerfulness in Rin’s voice but he sat down anyway. Rin brought the box over and sat down. He poured out the box’s contents.   
“Hands out” He commanded.  
Nitori held his hands out, and felt a rectangular object fall into them. He turned up to Rin.  
“Cards” He said simply.  
Nitori frowned and fumbled to open up the packet. He pulled out a card and felt it.  
“Braille cards!” He exclaimed.  
Rin laughed and passed the next item to Nitori. Nitori picked the cube up in one hand and put the cards down. He turned the mysterious cube over in his hands a few times; every side felt different and was divided up into 9.  
“A… cube?” Nitori questioned.  
Rin sighed.  
“A Rubik’s cube” He explained.   
Nitori opened his and began turning the pieces.  
“There’s one more thing, hold your arm out” Rin said.  
Nitori did so and soon felt cold metal wrap around his wrist. Rin turned Nitori’s arm over and did up the clasp. When he let go Nitori’s other hand moved to it. He silently inspected it for a minute. Rin gently grabbed his hand and moved his finger to press the little button on the side. Nitori Heard the little spring and felt around again. He felt the two hands and the braille numbers around the face.  
“A watch?” He gasped.  
Rin smirked at his reaction.  
“Yep.” He said.  
Nitori turned his wrist over and fumbled to take the watch off.  
“No no no! I can’t accept this no… I have to give it back ah” he stammered.  
Rin grabbed his hand.  
“Do you not like it?”  
Nitori freezes.   
“No! Senpai! No that’s not what I mean!” He urges, holding his hands up in defense.  
Rin gripped a little bit tighter, and gave a smirk he knew Nitori couldn’t see.  
“What about the other things?” He asked.  
Nitori gulped.  
“I love them!” He assured Rin.  
Rin laughed and let go, ruffling Nitori’s hair.  
“I’m glad” He sighed.  
“Why though?”   
Rin paused.  
“Because for the longest time I have had a shit ton of money just lying around and now I have someone to spend it on and it’s fantastic” He explained.  
“Why not save it?” Nitori asked.  
“I HAVE BEEN SINCE I WAS 7” Rin exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
Nitori flinched and Rin’s eyes widened.  
“Sorry”   
Nitori shook his head.  
“It’s fine senpai” He smiled.  
They fell silent for a while, Rin mindlessly playing with Nitori’s hair, Nitori mindlessly playing with his watch. It was a comfortable silence, like the ones they had often shared when they had first met. It was amazing to see how Rin had opened up, how he had grown happy.   
“Rin-senpai…?” Nitori started.  
“Hm?”  
“Could you please kiss me?” He asked quietly.  
“Haven’t I given you enough?” Rin teased.  
Nitori blushed. Rin touched his face to prepare him. Nitori lifted his head and pursed his lips just the tiniest bit. Rin thought it was adorable. He pressed his lips to Nitori’s, lightly, not moving until He did. Rin was surprised by how much force Nitori kissed back with. It took a second to regain his bearings, moving his hand slowly to the back of Nitori’s head. Nitori was being pushy, trying to take control. He wasn’t really succeeding, his kissing off and odd. Rin found it cute all the same, beginning to kiss back. Rin finally pulled back from the over eager Nitori. Nitori, who was still keen for making out, fell forward and head-butted Rin the nose. Rin swore and blood started flowing. Nitori sat up and rubbed his head.   
“Fuck, Nitori!” Rin exclaimed, blood running into his mouth.  
Nitori frowned, not knowing what was wrong.   
“Senpai?” He asked.  
Rin wasn’t able to answer. Nitori smiled to himself and leaned in, trying to give Rin an apology kiss. When his lips touched just above Rin’s he froze in horror. Blood, what he was tasing was blood.  
“SENPAI?” Nitori yelled, scrambling up.  
“MM” Rin muffled.   
Nitori rushed to touch the nearest wall and follow it to the doorway. He ran across the Hall and smacked into the captain’s door. Seijuurou was not expecting to open the door to a shivering, crying Nitori with both blood and terror all over his face his face. To be honest he almost shit himself.  
“SENPAI… BLOOD” Nitori screeched.  
Seijuurou, who was still trying to make sense of what was in front of him, grabbed the shaking boy.  
“WHAT?” He asked.  
Nitori’s lip quivered and he turned and sprinted towards his room. Miraculously, he managed to not hit anything. Seijuurou followed him in, almost shitting himself for a second time when he saw Rin. Rin looked up with desperate eyes.

 

Being captain of the swim team, Mikoshiba Seijuurou new his fair share of first aid. He had rushed back to his room and brought over his kit, helping Rin out.  
“So, can I ask how this happened?”  
Rin ran a hand through his hair.  
“Nitori head-butted me…” he explained.   
Seijuurou raised his eyebrow.  
“Ok, well how did Nitori get blood all over his face?” He asked.   
“Can I not answer that…?”  
Seijuurou crossed his arms and smirked.  
“Oh so it’s like that is it?” He grinned, looking from Nitori to Rin.  
“Like what?” Rin hissed, raising his voice.  
Seijuurou winked and made the hand gesture for fucking. Rin’s face went red, seijuurou laughed.  
“Fuck off” Rin spat.  
“Senpai?” Nitori questioned.  
“It’s cool, as long as it’s cool that I’m dating your sister.”  
With that Rin lunged at the captain’s throat.

 

Rin closed the door and looked to Nitori who was now sitting on his bed.  
“Sorry about that…” He sighed.  
“Senpai what was the captain saying?” Nitori asked.  
“Don’t worry about it…” Rin said, sitting next to him.  
He looked sideways saw the dried blood still Nitori’s face.  
“Hold on” He said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.   
He wet a face washer and brought it out to Nitori, Leaning down in front of him and gently wiping at his face. Once the blood was gone he put the face washer in the wash basket.  
“I was really getting into it… sorry…” Nitori said, fidgeting awkwardly as Rin sat back down.  
“You were” He agreed.  
Nitori shifted awkwardly some more and reached to grab Rin’s arm.  
“Senpai… I would like to maybe… um… you know…. If you’d like to” He piped nervously.  
Rin frowned, taken aback.  
“Nitori… are you sure?” He asked.  
Nitori nodded.  
“Well… I guess we could try... it might not work… but….” Rin said, a little nervous now too.  
“Would you like to senpai?” Nitori bit his lip.  
Rin looked down at the boy. He could tell he was anxious and on edge.   
“Yeah… ok…” He said.  
They sat for a moment in silence, neither of them moving.  
“Well, we’ll have to stay down here because the top bunk would be too dangerous…” Rin Breathed.  
Nitori let go of Rin’s arm and scooted onto the bed more. The tension hung high in the room.  
“I’ll start by kissing you, ok?” Rin said.   
Nitori nodded and Rin kissed him. The awkwardness soon withered away and the tension replaced by a different one. They kissed for a while, getting a bit more into the mood. Nitori pulled away, his breath a little short.  
“I think we need to take our clothes off” He said with a blush.  
Rin’s face went red too.  
“Ah yeah…” Rin said, taking off his jacket.  
Nitori began taking off his clothes too, starting with his watch. Once they were both naked, Rin froze. There Nitori was, in all his glory and Rin had no fucking clue what to do. Nitori sat still for a moment, letting Rin look at him. He wished he could see the look on Rin’s face at the moment, was it shock? Wonder? Disappointment? Regret? Nitori gulped.  
“Rin-senpai… may I touch your body please…” He choked.   
Rin covered his mouth and looked away.   
“Yeah ok…”   
Rin sat perfectly still as Nitori started touching his feet. He started at his toes and moved to his ankles, Senpai’s feet were large. He moved his hands up Rin’s muscled legs. He asked Rin why they were hairless, Rin told him to shut up. When he got just above Rin’s knees He moved up to his shoulders. Nitori felt along Rin’s shoulders and down his chest. His swimmers muscles, Nitori felt them all. Once Nitori’s hands stopped Rin pulled him gently into his arms so he was sitting on his leg, side against his chest.   
“Nitori… can I touch you, you know, there” He asked quietly.  
“Yes…” He replied, preparing himself.  
Rin hesitated for a moment then slowly reached down to Nitori’s dick. He touched it lightly first, the actions sending shivers down Nitori’s spine. Once he was sure Nitori was comfortable with that he gently wrapped his hand around it and pumped once. Nitori’s breath hitched and he nodded against Rin’s chest. This continued, actions getting increasingly more intense. Nitori was soon making small noises, his breathing heavy. Rin noticed that he wasn’t very vocal.   
“Nitori… would you like to try something else now?” Rin asks.  
Nitori nods. Rin lifts him up gently.  
“I just have to get something…” He says, placing Nitori down on the bed.  
Rin walked over to his bottom draw and pulled out a condom and some lube. He sat down back on the bed and put the condom on himself, ready. He pulled Nitori back to him.  
“Ok…um Nitori… I’m going to put my finger… in…” Rin stopped, not being able to finish.  
“Yes ok!” Nitori replied, knowing, or at least assuming, what Rin meant.  
He moved so his ass was accessible. Rin stared at him for almost a minute without moving. Finally he poured some lube onto his hand and smoothed it over his fingers. Was this enough? Seijuurou had just handed him the bottle and the condoms without explaining things. Fuck. Rin pushed these thoughts aside and brought his index finger to Nitori’s ass. Nitori felt Rin’s finger and nodded, trying not to tense up. Rin slowly pushed his finger in. The sensation was odd. Nitori hadn’t felt anything like it before. It wasn’t painful per se, but more, slightly uncomfortable with an after sting. It was something THERE that wasn’t usually there. Nitori told Rin to go on. Rin tried moving his hand in and in and out a bit. Nitori hissed a little at this but urged Rin to keep going.  
“I’m going to put a second finger in, is that alright?” Rin asked awkwardly.  
Nitori nodded and Rin did so. It took a bit longer for Nitori to adjust but in time he did.  
“Senpai, I’m ready for you to try your penis now….” Nitori said.  
Rin blushed harder at this and slowly pulled his fingers out. He picked Nitori up again and sat him on the bed between his legs. Nitori waited patiently. Rin put some more lube over his dick, hoping it was enough.   
“Are you ready?” He asked.   
“Yes I am…” Nitori breathed.   
Rin picked him up by the hips and brought him closer. Nitori felt heat and latex at his entrance and sucked in a breath. Rin waited and made sure Nitori was ready before entering him little by little. Rin was bigger than his finger and actually hurt a bit. He was longer too and reached deeper. Once Rin was all the way in Nitori let out a quiet groan, Rin let out a slightly louder one. Nitori told Rin to start and that he did. As always, he started off slow, moving Nitori up and down, enjoying the feeling. After a while the movements became faster and faster and Nitori’s noises louder and louder. Nitori didn’t hold a candle to Rin though. Rin’s breath was in loud pants, he cried out with no regard to who could hear and moaned in a way that set Nitori off. Nitori thought it was really cute too. Both the boys stared coming closer and closer to release. Rin leaned forward and rest his head on Nitori’s shoulder. Nitori could hear his pants louder and feel his hot breath on his neck. Rin closed his eyes.  
“Ai...” he groaned.  
With that Nitori lost it.

 

Nitori was almost asleep, Rin was wrapped around him. They had cleaned up but not bothered getting changed. The small Nitori was exhausted.  
“It worked…” He said sleepily.  
Rin squeezed him tighter.  
“Yeah…”  
Nitori closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH first time writing NSFW too... I hope I didn't completely fail... yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how delayed this was, I finally accepted the fact my laptop isn't going to be fixed any time soon and wrote this on my iPod 
> 
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes and spacing issues

Hands could only be held in their room. Kisses could only be shared in their room. Rin could only hold Nitori in their room. Nitori didn't mind really, but even still, it wasn't enough contact. They hadn't touched that way since the first time, but that was ok. They had their own vein of intimacy, the intimacy of constant words and guiding. Even still, whenever Nitori was away from Rin he felt anxious. When he was with Rin, he felt less blind.

Nitori was currently walking up the hall after his classes. He hoped to god that he was going the right way, having left his cane back at the room. He felt people shuffling past him and heard the hum of after school conversation. With a thud he collided with an unknown body and fell backwards. He heard the person swear.

"Oi! Can't you look where you're going?" The voice snarled.

"N-no" Nitori muttered in reply.

Nitori felt himself be yanked upwards by his shirt and let out a squeak.

"What'ya just say to me?" The mystery person spat. 

Nitori stuttered in fear, trying to find words. He heard people mutter and clear away, wanting to avoid conflict. When Nitori felt a fist to his stomach he choked and tears sprung from the corners of his eyes. he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Be respectful to your fuckin' seniors" The voice growled.

He kicked Nitori's side and walked away. Nitori lay on the ground for a few minutes, trying to calm down. He couldn't let Rin see him cry. He ignored the muttering and whispers and reached for his bag, standing up. He took in a shaky breath. Wait. Where was he? Nitori tries desperately to remember what route he had taken. It was no use. He took a couple of steps forward but then stopped... No not that way... He turned... This way? No... 

"Nitori!" Called someone from the end of the hall.

Nitori heard footsteps approach him. 

"Ah... Captain!" He greeted, voice a little cracked.

"What's the matter? You lost?"

Nitori blushed.

"Y-yes..." He admitted. 

"Well lets get you back!" Mikoshiba laughed.

He grabbed Nitori's hand and dragged him after him. Nitori preferred the feel of Rin's hand.

 

Rin looked up from his book when the door opened. Nitori walked in, quietly greeting Rin. Rin greeted him back and looked at the clock.

"Nitori... It took you a while to get back" Rin frowned.

Nitori froze for a second and then looked towards where he assumed Rin to be.

"Ah well I got lost! The captain helped me back" he said with a forced smile. 

Rin sighed but decided not to question him any more. He walked over to Nitori and grabbed his hand. He lead the smaller boy over to his desk and placed the hand on a pile of folded fabric.

"Our uniforms came" Rin said happily. 

Nitori frowned in confusion. Rin laughed.

"For the swim team... Here-" Rin gently pushed Nitori back a bit and hung the uniform over his arm.

"I'll help you put it on" he said quietly, starting to unbutton Nitori's white uniform. 

Nitori stood still while Rin undid all the buttons and slid the jacket off his shoulders. Rin grabbed the bottom of Nitori's shirt and Nitori lifted his arms. Rin rolled up the shirt and pulled it of and then froze, dropping it.

"Nitori... What happened?" He asked quietly.

Nitori frowned. Rin lightly touched the bruise on his stomach and Nitori winced.

"Ah...! Oh... I don't know" Nitori laughed, trying to cover up the cry he let out.

Rin took in a deep breath.

"Don't lie to me" he pleaded.

"I-I'm not!" Nitori stammered, his voice stressed. 

Rin inspected him.

"There's another right here- Nitori who hurt you?" Rin said, raising his voice a little.

"I don't know who hit me! How would I know?" Nitori cried, tears flowing from his eyes. 

Rin wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight.

"I'm sorry" he said into his grey hair.

Rin moved them so they were sitting on Rin's bed, Rin's arms still around Nitori. They sat in silence for a bit, Nitori's crying calming down into occasional sobs and sniffs. 

"Rin-Senpai..." He asked. 

"Mm?" Rin replied, face in Nitori's hair. 

"Would you prefer me if I wasn't blind?" 

Rin moved his head so his cheek was resting on top of Nitori's head and reached to grab Nitori's hand. 

"Nitori... I'm fine with how you are now... It's a little hard... But-"

He lets out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't live me as much of you could see me" he spoke quietly.

"Senpai-"

"But I know you wouldn't, I've got to trust you wouldn't" Rin finished.

Nitori sat in Rin's arms, speechless. 

"It's ok to worry about things like that Nitori... But geez could you have a little faith?" Rin joked, smiling. 

Nitori swallowed and nodded. 

"N- Ai..." 

"Y-yes?"

"It's ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some nsfw, just a warning!

"I can't believe it's tomorrow!" Nitori says, spinning around in the middle of the room. 

Rin grabs him before he crashes into the desk. He inhaled. 

"Yeah... It is" he exhaled.

"You're going to do so well!" Nitori sighed, wrapping his arms around Rin and clinging onto his shirt. 

Rin puts his head on Nitori's and inhales the faint scent of chlorine still in his hair. He feels like shaking his head, Nitori didn't wash properly.

"Nitori you stink... Go have a shower" Rin joked.

Nirtori, obviously not getting the joke, stepped back and looking down to the ground. He walks over to Rin's bed and picks up his pile of clothes and a towel that had been left there that morning (a routine that they had both gotten into). He pads of towards the bathroom and shuts the door. As Rin hears the water turn on he thinks about whether he should go amend himself. After a few minutes he decides that it's the best thing to do. He walks towards the bathroom and opens the door. 

"Rin-Senpai?" Nitori called out through the steam and water. 

"Yeah it's me" he said, opening the shower curtain. 

Nitori freezes and frowned. 

"W-what are you doing?" He asked. 

Instead of answering Rin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nitori's, getting instantly soaked by the shower head. Nitori is too shocked to do anything at first. He wasn't expecting it but soon his arms found their way clumsily up and around Rin's neck, kissing back. What the hell was Rin doing? Why did he suddenly kiss the other boy? These thought ran through the older boys brain as his sharp teeth graze Nitori's bottom lip. Nitori pulled back, breathing heavily. 

"S-Senpai I thought you said no sex in the shower!" He said. 

Rin is glad that Nitori can't see his blush. 

"Where just kissing..." He said, laying another one on Nitori's lips. 

He pulled away looking at Nitori's flustered face. Goddamn it was so cute. He reached down and pushed the wet hair from Nitori's forehead. Dammit even cuter. He laughed. 

"What? What's so funny?" Nitori asked.

Rin kissed his forehead.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back" he said in English. 

Nitori frowned and his face went bright red.

"Senpai? W-what does that mean?" 

Rin laughed and pressed another kiss there.

"Don't worry... You're cute Nitori" he said, speaking in Japanese again now. 

Nitori looked like a tomato by this point. Rin pulled away from him completely with a sigh. 

"Well enjoy your shower" he said, leaving before Nitori could complain. 

When he got into the other room he threw his shirt into the wash hamper along with his pants. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair before hopping into bed with room for Nitori. Nitori came back in with a towel around his shoulders.

"Rin-Senpai?" He called.

"Bed" Rin replied. 

Nitori stormed over to him and stopped just in front if the bed. Wait was he angry? 

"Rin-Senpai you are very unfair!" He pouted.

"Huh?"

"You kissed me... And now I'm... Uh... You know" 

Rin sat up a bit.

"No I can't say I do know..." He said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Um... You know... Uh you made... Me feel..." The blind boy mumbled, fidgeting.

"Nitori?"

Nitori turns his head down and Rin follows it. Ah... Yeah ok...

"Horny?" He suggested. 

Nitori kept his head down but nodded sheepishly. Rin sighed. 

"Come here..." He said. 

Nitori dropped his towel on the ground and climbed into the bed. Rin pulled him in close and Nitori felt that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Nitori leaned just his top half away and pulled off his own. 

"Ah... What now?" Nitori asked, leaning into Rin's chest.

"Um..." Rin paused, mindlessly kneading Nitori's hip. 

His fingers slipped into Nitori's pyjama pants, pulling them down just a little. 

"Is this ok?" He asked. 

Nitori nodded into Rin's chest and Rin pulled both his pants and underwear down and off. Nitori fumbled to do the same to Rin but Rin just laughed and did it himself. The waited like this for a while, just both of them naked, not doing anything. 

"Rin-Senpai... Let me do everything" Nitori said, suddenly moving his hips against Rin's. Rin let out a small choking noise. 

"Nitori...?" 

"Please..." He urged, moving his hips again.

"Ok" Rin breathed.

Nitori moved their hips together, their dicks not touching but rubbing against the others leg. Rin groaned, despite the bad aim it felt good. Nitori seemed to be feeling good too, his breathing heavy. Rin suddenly felt something at his ass. He frowned down at Nitori. 

"Senpai... Can I put it in?" He asked. 

Rin made yet another choking noise. 

"Hey... No hold up... There's... Things you need to do first!" He panicked. 

Nitori frowned and Rin groaned as he moved away. He walked over to the other side of the room and came back. 

"Sit up" he said to the other boy. 

Nitori did and Rin opened the condom. He rolled it onto Nitori who jolted and frowned. Once it was on Nitori touched it. 

"Hm?" He asked. 

"I don't want to risk anything..." Rin replied, pouring some lube into his hand and rubbing it on Nitori's dick. Once that was done he lay back down, guiding Nitori with him.

"Should I... Do anything?" Rin said to the boy on top of him. 

"Uh... D-do you think you're ready?" Nitori asked.

Rin paused.

"I... Think so" he said. 

Nitori gulps and lines himself up do he feels Rin's hole. 

"Is that it?" Nitori asked to confirm.

"Yeah..." Rin said, trying not to tense. 

Nitori grabbed Rin's arm and began to push in slowly. It turns out Rin wasn't ready, the process of Nitori getting in was slow and hurt like a bitch. Rin swore under his breath but urged Nitori to keep going. He was once again glad in the moment that Nitori couldn't see as there were tears forming in his eyes. It took quite a few minutes before Nitori was in fully. Once he was he didn't move. 

"Rin-Senpai you tell me when" 

"Yeah..."

Nothing was said for several minutes and Nitori began to panic.

"Senpai?"

"Just... Hold on" Rin choked. 

He didn't want Nitori to move... Getting it in hurt a lot and yeah, he knew that it'd probably start feeling good. What did Rin do last time that they didn't do this time? Wait... Fingers... Rin sucked in a large breath. Well, he'd have to get over it... 

"...ok go..." He said. 

Nitori nodded and started moving slowly. Ok... It wasn't that bad... It wasn't fantastic either but Nitori seemed to be feeling it. Slowly Nitori started getting faster and faster, and Rin started feeling good... Huh? It was feeling good now... It wasn't good like the feeling of Nitori on him good but... Wait... There it is... Shit... Nitori managed to hit Rin's prostate and man did that feel good. Rin forgot his earlier worries and wrapped his legs around the back of Nitori's. Nitori felt great. He loved te feeling of Rin around him. His movements started becoming faster and he could tell Rin was liking it more and more. Soon Rin's familiar moans reached his ears and he gripped tighter onto him. He was getting closer. Rin's legs suddenly squeezed harder and Nitori felt warm liquid hit his stomach. The feel of Rin's trembling was soon nullified with his own as he climaxed.

 

"Is he starting yet?" Nitori asked, gripping onto the captain's arm. 

"In a sec!" Seijuurou sighed. 

Nitori listened intently to the countdown. When the gun went off he gripped tighter. He wished he could see. 

"Matsuoka..." The captain said in shock. 

Nitori panicked.

"W-what's wrong?" 

"I... Don't know" 

Nitori heard the signal to say the race had ended. 

"He... Lost" Mikoshiba muttered. 

Nitori gasped... He... Lost? He sat in astonishment. 

"Matsuoka!" Seijuurou exclaimed at the return of the other swimmer.

Instead of saying anything Rin just yanked his bag from Nitori's lap and stormed off. Nitori stood up and rushed after him.

"Rin-Senpai!" He called. 

He heard Rin slam his fist against a locker and he flinched. 

"Rin-Senpai you need to calm down!" He said, grabbing the others arm. 

"SHUT UP NITORI" Rin yelled, throwing the boy off him.

Nitori fell into a waste basket, knocking it over. He was scared.

"I'm not swimming again!" Rin cried, walking away. 

Nitori stayed in his place, tears threatening to spill but not coming out.

"Rin-chan..." He heard an unfamiliar voice mutter. 

Nitori heard a thud and then a chorus of "Haru".

Words were exchanged but Nitori felt no motivation to listen to them. What did the want with Rin? 

"Well we've got to go find him!" Piped a particularly pretentious voice. 

Nitori heard people run past him, calling out his lovers name. In that moment Nitori felt lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I did skip the prelims yes ok


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit idk, but hey

Nitori didn't know when it happened but he soon found himself curled into a ball. Who were those people? Where was Rin? Where was he? How long was he there? In the distance Nitori could hear the cheers of crowds and the splash of water. He occasionally heard the slap of bare feet as people as they ran past. None of them payed him any mind. It figures. Nitori couldn't tell if he was in a state of panic or not. He listened too his little-too-quick breaths and felt his silent tears wet his knees. More people slapped past. Nitori counted them. One... Two... Twenty-three... He heard two stop near him.

"Nitori-kun?" A voice spoke.

Nitori shifted a little. The person grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the blind boy's face. 

"Come on! Our relay is soon" he said, pulling on him more. 

"No..." Nitori whispered.

The person pulled him up. 

"Come on!" He said.

The other person made noises in agreement. 

"No!" Nitori cried.

His teammate let go of his arm. 

"Don't be stupid!" The second person scoffed.

He grabbed Nitori's arm and dragged him out. The cheers and splashes became louder and louder. Why did it found so deafening? Nitori could hardly stand it. Nevertheless he allowed himself to be dragged back to his seat. 

"Nitori!" Seijuurou gasped. 

Nitori didn't reply. 

"Have they started yet?" Asked one of the boys that had dragged Nitori there.

"They're just about to..." 

Nitori waited and soon heard the gun go off. 

"Off they go!" Seijuurou said with a fist pump that hit Nitori's arm on the way up. 

A minute or two passed before Nitori heard a choking noise from next to him. 

"Matsuoka..." 

Nitori perked up. 

"W-what's happening?" He choked.

"He's... That bastard... He's swimming with Iwatobi!" He yelled. 

"Eh?" Nitori exclaimed. 

What? Why? Why was he swimming for another team? He didn't understand... What had happened within that unknown amount of time that had made him want to swim? Who was he with... Nitori sucked in a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do.

"RIN-SENPAI!" He shouted, earning a gasp from his captain.

Everyone was murmuring, no one was cheering, no one but Nitori. 

"They... Won..." Said Seijuurou. 

Aparently he had stood during the race because Nitori felt the thud as he fell back down. Nitori wished he could see what was going on. He sat in anticipation and nervousness, waiting for Rin to come back, waiting for the captain to yell, waiting for for whatever. Mikoshiba stood up.

"Matsuoka..." He growled. 

Nitori also stood.

"Nitori!"

Nitori then felt a body collide with his own, wet arms wrapping around him, stopping him from falling backwards.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Rin muttered next to the other boys ear.

Nitori swallowed and leaned into Rin's embrace.

"Yeah... It's ok..." He sniffed, trying not to cry. 

"Matsuoka!" The captain growled once again, louder.

Rin stepped away from Nitori, bowing.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Seijuurou crossed his arms.

"I have a right mind to kick you off the team... But I have a better punishment" 

Rin looked up.

"Swim the way you did for our team" the captain said with a gentle smile.

"Yes!" Rin replied, grabbing Nitori's arm.

"Eh? Senpai?" Nitori questioned.

"There are some people I need you to meet" Rin grinned. 

With that he started dragging Nitori along with him. Nitori shifted so he was holding into Rin. 

"Rin-chan?" Said a foreign voice.

Wait, Nitori had heard it earlier in the hall... 

"Guy... There's someone you need to meet" Rin spoke.

Nitori gripped onto his arm tighter. 

"Ah? Who's this?" Said the first voice.

"Nagisa quiet down" said a second one.

A third one laughed. How many people were there? He felt Rin nudge his side. 

"Ah! I'm Nitori Aichiirou, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Nitori spurted. 

The first voice giggled.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa" he said. 

"I'm Ryugazaki, it's a pleasure to meet you too" 

"I'm Tachibana Makoto" said a much gentler voice, Nitori could almost here the smile in it.

There was a pause.

"Haru..." Rin said with a sigh.

"What?" Another voice spoke.

"Please introduce yourself" he said, Nitori could hear his fond frustration. 

"...Nanase Haruka" the last voice sighed. 

Little did Nitori know, while these introductions had been happening, the grey haired boy had been offered handshakes and friendly smiles, each, when not returned, earning Rin a confused frown and a collective confusion among the group. 

"...Rin?" Makoto questioned.

"Hey, Rin-chan what's wrong with Ai-chan?" Nagisa interjected.

"He's..."

"Blind." Haru interrupted.

"Y-yes, I am" Nitori stuttered. 

"Eh? Blind?" Said Nagisa, waving his hand in front of Nitori's face. 

Rei grabbed it.

"Nagisa stop that!" He said.

Nitori laughed weakly, overwhelmed. 

"Rin..." Makoto spoke up. 

Rin rubbed the back of neck.

"So this is Nitori... I thought you guys should meet him"

"Rin... Do you love him?" Haru asked.

Nitori felt Rin jolt next to him.

 

"W-what are you saying Haru?" He laughed. 

Nitori's nails dug into Rin's arm. Rin looked down at him.

"Ah we better be going now..." 

"Nice to meet you guys" Nitori said, pulling Rin along with him. 

 

"Are you tired" Rin asked Nitori, who was seated on his bed. 

"Ah... Yeah" he said with a little laugh.

Rin sighed.

"Good, me too" he smiled.

His phone buzzed on his desk and he picked it up. A text from Makoto? He unlocked it.

"He's cute :)" 

Dammit... Rin resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room. He looked at Nitori. Well ok it wasn't like Makoto was wrong. He walked over and leaned down. 

"Nitori" he said, touching his face.

Nitori tilted his head upwards. Yeah, cute. Rin pressed his lips softly against Nitori's.

"I really am sorry..." He said.

"It's ok" Nitori whispered.

"Did I hurt you anywhere?" 

"Ah, no I don't think so" Nitori said, considering.

"Ah, good" Rin said, collapsing onto the bed.

"Rin-Senpai?" Nitori exclaimed, having felt the bed be disturbed suddenly. 

"Oh, just tired, not to worry" he said, clambering up into bed. 

Nitori heard Rin slump and soon start snoring gently. Nitori climbed off the bed. It took him quite a while but he managed to pull his blanket off his own bed and drape it over his sleeping boyfriend. Nitori hoped it was covering most if him. With That he climbed over Rin and hopped into bed himself. 

"Goodnight... Rin..." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh it's been over a month since I posted a chapter... ahhh

"R-Rin-senpai where are we going?"  
"Iwatobi" Rin replies.   
Nitori stops. They were currently halfway down the flight of stairs that leads out of the dorm.   
"Iwatobi? Why?" Nitori asked.  
"Well... I told the captain it was joint practice but it's probably mostly visiting" Rin said, slight amusement in his voice.   
"So Iwatobi high school?"   
"Yeah, now let’s go before we miss the train"   
Nitori followed along behind Rin, holding on to his arm. 

 

"Senpai this doesn't sound like a high school" Nitori said as he listened to the rustle of trees around him, gripping his cane.  
"It's not... I had to do something first... Come on"   
Rin began to lead Nitori up steep, winding path. Nitori felt Rin's hand grab his own. It was warm, warmer than usual. Did Rin have a fever? Or maybe he was blushing...  
"Just for a bit..." Rin sighed, sounding distant.   
He continued to lead the younger boy along behind him, not saying much. Nitori frowned but then realized. This would be the first time they had held hands outside of their room. Rin stopped and Nitori almost ran into him.   
"We're here..." Rin said.   
Nitori felt the wind rustle his hair. Where were they? Rin's hand moved up to Nitori's wrist, pulling him toward something.   
"Rin-Senpai?" Nitori asked.  
His hand hit cool, rough rock. Rin released him and Nitori felt over the thing in front of him, trying to make sense of it.   
"I guess you can't read kanji with your hands" Rin laughed lightly.   
Nitori felt Rin place his hand over his own.   
"What is it?" Nitori asked.  
Rin sucked in a large breath.  
"My dad..." He exhaled.  
"Your... Dad?"   
"Well... His grave..."  
Nitori felt like he should remove his hand, but Rin held it there. Nitori turned towards Rin.   
"S-Senpai..."  
Rin let him go and stepped back, looking out at the view.   
"He passed away when I was young... In a storm" Rin said.   
Nitori didn't know what to say. He stood silently, waiting for Rin to be finished. Rin turned back to Nitori.   
"Sorry..." Rin breathed.   
Nitori stepped in Rin's direction. Or really, he launched himself with outstretched arms to where he hoped Rin would be. Luckily Nitori collided with Rin's warm body and wrapped his arms it.   
"Ai..."   
"Rin-Senpai... You... Never told me" Nitori cried, holding on to the other boy tightly.  
Rin squeezed Nitori back.  
“I thought… It’s only right to tell you about it now…” He said quietly.  
Nitori gripped the back of Rin’s shirt.  
“You should have told me sooner…”  
“Yeah…”

 

“Ai-chaaan!” Nagisa shouted, running up to the pair as they approached the pool.  
Nitori froze and almost fell backwards as the blond crashed into him.  
“Nagisa-kun be careful” Rei sighed.   
Nitori only half listened as the people around him conversed. It’s not as if he was being rude, there were just too many voices to listen to.  
“Ai-chan I get to see you swim today! Oh… am I allowed to say ‘see’” Nagisa asked.  
Nitori laughed a little.  
“It’s fine… but please don’t call me that…”  
“Eh? Why not?”   
“Nagisa don’t bother him…” Said another voice, Makoto?  
Nitori fiddled with his hands.  
“Good to see you, Rin, Nitori” He said.  
“Nice to… Hear you again…um… Makoto?” Nitori replied  
The voice laughed.  
“Yep that’s it”  
Nitori heard Rin sigh.  
“Well, let’s get in the pool then… Where’s the change room?”  
Makoto began to speak but Nagisa interjected.  
“I’ll take you! Come with me!” He laughed, grabbing Rin’s hand.  
Rin grabbed Nitori’s lead him along behind him.

 

“Here’s the ladder” Rin said, placing Nitori’s hand on it.  
“Ah, you don’t use the starting block then?” Rei asked.  
Both Nitori and Rin flinched.  
“No… I don’t” Nitori replied, climbing into the pool.  
He felt the cool water on his skin. It was nice. It had been a while since he had been in the water.  
“Rin-senpai, please time me!” he called out.  
Rin made a sound of acknowledgement.  
“Ready… Go!”  
With that Nitori began to swim. Within seconds the only thing he was conscious of was the water. He felt himself come near the wall and tucked his head in. and yes, sure enough, he managed to turn and kick off the wall. When he reached the wall on the other side he raised his head from the water.  
“Ai-chan that was awesome!” Nagisa exclaimed.  
Nitori, not liking the name, ignored him and reached around for the pool ledge. He felt a hand grab his.  
“It’s me” Rin said.   
Nitori allowed himself to be pulled up.   
“You did well” Rin said gently.  
Nitori smiled.  
“Rin… could we talk to you?” Makoto called out.  
“Yeah sure” Rin called back.  
He let go of Nitori’s hand and followed Makoto and Haru. Nagisa, seeing an opportunity, leapt for the grey haired boy.  
“How can you swim if you can’t see?” He asked, pouting.  
Nitori struggled to get out of his grasp.  
“Just like everyone else I guess” He replied, flustered.  
He soon managed to get out of Nagisa’s hold.  
“I’m going to go find my towel.” He said.  
Nagisa frowned as Nitori stared walking away, not going in any direction in particular.  
“Do you need some help?” He asked, following him.  
Nitori grabbed onto the wire fence and exhaled.  
“No… I’m fine” He took in a breath and started following the fence.

 

“So… you are dating him…”  
“Yeah…” Rin sighed, leaning against the wall of the classroom they were in.  
“You realize he’s a guy?” Haru asks plainly.  
“Of course I do!” Rin snapped.  
Makoto laughed to break the tension that lay in the room.  
“It’s ok… we’re fine with it… right Haru?” Makoto smiled.  
Haru looked out the window.  
“It’s gross.” He muttered.  
“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed.  
Rin stands up straight and the room falls silent.  
Nitori froze in his place outside the door. Having not managed to find his towel he had heard Rin’s voice and followed it. Gross? He had never thought that his and Rin’s relationship could be seen as gross. He has never thought about Rin’s reputation… was He a burden. Rin would be ruined if the wrong people found out…  
“…Haru apologize” Makoto urged.  
“…It’s true though…” Haru muttered in reply.  
Rin inhaled, trying to keep his cool.  
“It’s not like your opinion is going to change much anyway…” He said with a forced laughed.  
Makoto decided to ignore Haru’s rude comments and turned to Rin.  
“Rin… are you ok with it?” Makoto asked.  
“With what?”   
“Well… with him being blind… there has to be complications”  
Rin looked down and heat rose in his face.  
“I know…” He said with clenched fists.  
“He’ll never see you Rin…”  
Rin looked up at Haru.  
“Nitori-san what are you doing here?” a voice said outside the door.  
Rin’s heart drops. He quietly walked to the door, sliding it open to reveal a frozen Nitori. Nitori silently faces forward, visibly choking back tears and fear. Rei frowns at Rin.  
“Ai…” Rin says gently.  
Nitori takes in a shaky breath and turns towards Rin’s voice.  
“Yes Senpai?” he smiles.

 

“Nitori…” Rin calls.  
There’s no answer.  
Rin steps out of their bathroom and spots Nitori at his desk, “reading” a book. Rin knew he wasn’t actually reading it, he had run his finger over that exact same line of dots several times without moving on.  
“Nitori… you haven’t said anything since we got back” Rin said, throwing his towel in their wash basket.  
Nitori looked up and gave a fake smile.  
“Ah… sorry” He said quietly.  
Rin walked over to him and lightly started playing with his hair.  
“You heard it all didn’t you?” he sighed.  
“I’m going to go to bed now…” Nitori said, standing up and avoiding the question.  
Rin watched as Nitori walked to the bed. His eyes widened when Nitori grabbed the ladder and climbed up onto the top bunk. Nitori silently tucked himself in. Rin waited a few moments and then sighed, climbing up the ladder. He balanced there for a little, watching as Nitori pretended to sleep.  
“Nitori I’m sorry about what Haru said.”  
There was no answer.  
“Ai… I promise… We’ll tell everyone soon ok… Everyone… My mom, my sister, our friends… it’ll be ok…” Rin whispered.  
He pressed a light kiss to the top of Nitori’s head. Nitori held in his tears as Rin climbed down. He heard the light get switched off and the bed beneath him be disturbed. It felt so lonely on that top bunk. Slowly Nitori fell asleep, sleeping alone for the first time in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write... but ok yeah I kiiiinda like it  
> I think I may end it in a couple chapters??? idk


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any bad writing, this chapter was hard, but fun

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Rin asked.  
The two stood in a train station, in a town where Rin had never been. It was about 2 hours by train away from where Samezuka academy was, away from the ocean and more inland, more rural. It was foreign, not as foreign as another country mind, but too foreign when your guide is blind.  
“Yes I’m sure… Rin-senpai may I borrow your phone?”  
Rin passed it to him and Nitori handed it back.  
“Ah please dial a number” He said lightly.  
Rin waited patiently as Nitori announced each number, a lot slower than you usually would. Once he was finished he handed it back once again to Nitori who held it upside down. Rin sighed and turned it around.  
“Ah, Hello? Mamma?” He spoke into the phone.  
“Yes it’s me…”  
A pause and a laugh…  
“We’re here at the station now”  
Another pause…   
“Yes ok we’ll be waiting”   
Nitori passed the phone back to Rin who took a few seconds to notice that the younger boy had not yet hung up. In a fluster Rin pressed the button on his screen.  
“Mamma will be here soon” Nitori said.  
Rin froze. It had hit him several times over the last few days so it wouldn’t quite be right to say “it only just hit him” but it hit him once again. Rin would be meeting Nitori’s parents, going to Nitori’s home. The two of them… they planned to…   
Nitori crouched down and took his bag off his back, fumbling for the zip then pulling out his cane.  
“What are you doing?”   
Nitori stood up and threw his bag onto his back again.  
“Finding us a seat” Nitori explained, as if it was a dumb question.  
“Ai, it’s right over there…” Rin said.  
“No don’t worry I’ll find it…”   
Nitori began tapping about with his cane and Rin followed slowly behind him to the seat that he could see plain as day in front of him. When Nitori reached it he dropped his cane and felt about the seat with his hands, making sure it was there. They both sat for a while, waiting for Nitori’s mother to arrive. Nitori swung his legs.  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Mamma and Papa… and Tamago”  
Rin frowned at Nitori.  
“Tamago?”  
Nitori laughed.  
“You’ll see”  
“Aichiirou?” A voice asked.  
Rin looked up to see a woman standing next to them with grey hair and a gentle smile. She’s dressed in a floor length skirt and turtleneck jumper. That jumper however, can’t fully conceal the pink scars that reach from underneath it and halfway up her cheeks. Her lips are warped and broken yet still painted with a pink lipstick.   
“Mama!” Nitori said with a smile.  
Nitori’s mother leaned down and Nitori brought his hands to her face, touching it tenderly. Rin watched this, not really knowing if he should be watching or not. Nitori’s mother stood up and smiled at Rin who suddenly became conscious of how he was staring.  
“You must be Matsuoka-kun yes?”  
Rin nodded and the woman laughed.  
“My name is Yumeno, pleased to meet you”   
Yumeno-san extended her hand and Rin shakes it, trying not to focus on the scars that were here also. After the exchange she stood up straight and clapped her hands.  
“Well, let’s get going.” She said.  
Both the boys stand and Nitori latches onto Rin’s arm. When they leave the train station Rin noticed that they were not traveling in the direction of any cars. Rin decides not to question it as he follows. Yumeno looks back at the two.  
“Don’t worry it’s not far” She laughed.  
“Mamma, what’s our house number again?” Nitori asked.  
Rin frowned… why would he ask that? Wait… oh…  
“14” Yumeno answered.  
She stopped and Rin had to stop himself, and then Nitori, from running into her.  
“Speaking of which, we’re here!”  
Rin had no idea what he had been expecting but he felt shocked at how normal the house in front of him looked. The only real difference was perhaps the three wind chimes lining the veranda, but he had seen similar setups before at his grandma’s house. Yumeno-san unlocked the door and let the boys in. The interior gave Rin a breath of relief, it was different. If you didn’t look for too long you would think that the home looked like your regular, slightly westernized, Japanese home. But you would then notice the complete lack of anything hanging on the walls. The entrance way was empty, with the step separating the shoe area from the rest of the house, being replaced by a slope. Yumeno noticed Rin looking and smiled at him.  
“We had to make some adjustments… I hope you understand Matsuoka-kun”   
“It’s fine…” Rin said, taking off his shoes and placing them neatly beside the family’s shoe box.  
Nitori placed his shoes in front of it. Rin then heard it, a small thump, thump, thump, getting louder and louder as Rin stood up. He was then bombarded by a ball of fluff. Rin screamed and fell backwards, a tongue attacking his face. The dog barked and Nitori let out a sound of joy.  
“Tamago!” He squealed.  
Rin felt the dog get lifted from his body. It was a small dog, a Pomeranian, and its fur was a dusty brown color. It writhed in Yumeno’s arms ad Nitori held his out expectantly. As soon as was handed Tamago, he held him up to his face and buried it in his fur. Rin had never seen Nitori so happy… He was adorable. He looked nervously over to Nitori’s mother.   
“Aichiirou, You should take Matsuoka-kun to your room” Yumeno said gently.  
Nitori put his dog down.  
“Rin-senpai let’s go!” he said happily.   
For the first time ever, Rin saw Nitori run. He ran up the little ramp, hand along the wall, too the next wall, that Rin thought he was going to run into. He paused for less than a second to turn and grab onto the hand rail of the stairs before sprinting up them. Rin thought at this time that it would probably be a good idea to follow the younger boy so he rushed after him, trying to walk as politely as he could without losing sight of the other boy. Nitori turned into the first room adjacent to the stairs and flew in. Rin followed him in. He was surprised to find that there wasn’t a table in the room, the only furniture being Nitori’s bed, a bookcase and a beanbag by the window. Rin frowned at the beanbag as Nitori sat in it, having never seen one before.  
“Come sit down!” Nitori said.  
Rin frowned some more.  
“Where?” he asked.  
Nitori stood up and gestured to where he though the beanbag is. Rin reluctantly sighed and sat himself down in it. It felt weird. Nitori planted himself down on Rin’s lap. Rin made a choking noise.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Rin shifted so his arms were free.  
“What if your mum comes?” He hissed.  
Nitori shrugged.   
“Well what are we here for?” Nitori asked.  
Rin made another choking noise and stopped talking, instead observing the room some more. The walls were lined with colorful pictures. A lot of the pictures were posters from some anime Rin can remember seeing on TV as a kid, others were drawings. All of the drawings were on yellowing paper with curling edges, suggesting that they had been drawn quite a while ago. Rin saw a duck, colored in blues and greens, and a picture that looked like it could have been a self-portrait of a five year old Nitori. The thing that was mostly on the wall was flowers. Some of the flowers were just drawings; others were actual flowers, pressed and crudely taped to pages.  
“Senpai, what are you thinking about?” Nitori asked.  
Rin squeezed the smaller boy, still looking at the walls.  
“What’s your favorite type of flower?”   
Nitori thought for a moment.  
“The morning glory!” He exclaimed.  
“I don’t know what that is” Rin laughed.  
Rin heard a low “I’m home” from downstairs and Nitori shot up. Rin had to chase him as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
“Papa!” He shouts.  
Rin watched the embrace between the two as he descended down the stairs. Nitori’s father looks up and pushes his glasses up his nose.  
“Who’s this?” He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.  
“Ah, this is Matsuoka Rin, from school” Nitori explains.  
Rin bows.  
“Ah is that so?” He said letting go of his son and observing Rin carefully.  
“She’s pretty” He laughs to his son.  
Both Rin and Nitori blush.  
“Rin-senpai is a boy, papa” Nitori said quietly.  
Nitori’s father adjusted his glasses once more and erupted with laughter.  
“Oh he is too; I thought he was quite muscly, sorry kid”  
Rin laughs too.  
“That’s ok, I’ve gotten it before.”  
“He has girl hair” Nitori Giggled.  
“Shut up you…” Rin growled.  
Nitori’s father laughed again and grabbed Rin’s hand.  
“My name is Daikichi, pleased to meet you Matsuoka-kun”  
“You too, Daikichi-san” Rin replied.  
“Ah, Dai-san, you’re just in time for tea”  
Rin looks sideways to see the kitchen, and Yumeno-san watching the three boys with a warm smile. The four of them ended up at the kitchen table with a cup of green tea each. Nitori blew on his tea and both Rin and Yumeno take a sip of theirs. Yumeno looked at Rin with a smile.  
“I don’t suppose Aichiirou has told you much about it…” She said.  
“Dear…” Daikichi started.  
“About what?” Rin asked.  
He looked between Yumeno and Nitori, who is silently sipping at his tea. Yumeno tapped at the scars on her face.  
“A car accident…” She said.  
Daikichi watched his wife carefully and Nitori placed his cup down.  
“It was only Nitori and I in the car, it wasn’t raining, but the road was busy… I can’t remember which car was at fault…” She said.  
She said all of these things carefully. Rin couldn’t tell if she was being careful for her or her son’s sake. Rin bowed.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m honored you’d share this with me.”  
He lifted his head and saw the two parents smiling.  
“You know Mastuoka-kun, you’re the first friend Nitori has brought home since it happened” Daikichi said.  
Rin swallowed and looked to Nitori.  
“Ai…”  
Nitori exhaled and Rin squeezed his hand under the table.  
“Daikichi-san, Yumeno-san, I’m glad that you shared that with me… but now I’d like to share something with you”  
They give Rin their full attention.  
“We’re listening” Yumeno said gently.  
Rin inhaled.  
“Your son… He is truly amazing… so amazing… I…” Rin paused, trying to think of the right words, He looked at Nitori’s parents.   
He felt Nitori squeeze his hand.  
“I… Really love him very much… and I know it’s not completely accepted but I… We’re in a relationship”   
By this point Rn had shut his eyes; the words ran faster together towards the end. He heard teacup be set down and he opened his eyes to see the smiles on their faces had thinned and disappeared.  
“Aichiirou” Yumeno said, voice less gentle than it was before.  
Nitori inhaled.  
“Mamma, Papa, I love Rin, very much” He said.  
Rin can hear his voice shaking. Rin can hear the tears almost brimming in his eyes. Honestly Rin was feeling the same way.  
“I would never have thought my so-“   
Yumeno cut her husband off.  
“Rin-san”   
Rin flinched at the sudden use of his first name.  
“You must be very special for my son to love you… And I hold you in high regard for achieving such a thing. You must be a very good person”  
“Oh he is! He is a brilliant person! And he is a very good swimmer… I’ve only heard his times but they’re faster than the Olympics!” Nitori exclaimed.  
Rin blushed.  
“Oi, I wouldn’t go that far…” He said.  
Daikichi laughed and Rin felt relief.  
“Just don’t go hitting on me kid” he winked.  
Rin laughed along with him despite not liking the comment.  
“How long has all this been going on?” Yumeno asked.  
Rin thought for a moment.  
“three months maybe?” He said, a little guilty.  
Yumeno sips at her tea.  
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” She questioned, addressing her son.  
Nitori squeezed Rin’s hand harder and brought it above the table.  
“Sometimes you just never have the time to talk about these things”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese lesson:  
> Tamago = egg  
> Yumeno = of dream  
> Daikichi = Excellent luck
> 
> AKA I am shit at coming up with Japanese names


End file.
